Pennywise (Canon)/Withersoul 235
|-|Pennywise the Dancing Clown= |-|The Deadlights= 'Summary' Pennywise, also known as It, is the main antagonist of the novel by Stephen King, It, and it's various movie adaptations. A higher-dimensional monstrosity, It soon created a 3-dimensional avatar and sent it crashing onto the prehistoric Earth in what would become the fictional town of Derry, Maine. There, it would rise every 27-30 years to torment, kill and devour children. Equipped with various nasty abilities and usually taking on the form of the so-called Pennywise the Dancing Clown to better gain the trust of its juvenile victims, It would return time and time again since it's first true attack in 1715, but one group of individuals that name themselves The Losers - ironically - went on to stop the abomination, defeating it every time it rises from 1960 to beyond the 2000's. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: At least 5-B | At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: It, Pennywise (the Dancing Clown), The Deadlights Origin: The Dark Tower Gender: Genderless, but referred to as male on occasion Age: Immeasurable (exists beyond and above space-time. Stated to have existed since the dawn of existence) Classification: Primordial Goo, Dancing Clown, Murderer | Higher-Dimensional Abomination Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 9), Regeneration (Low-High), Shapeshifting, Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, Selective Invisibility and Invisibility, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Control, Illusion Manipulation, Teleportation, Blood Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Possession, Weather Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Telepathy, Life Inducement (made a statue come to life), Somnipathy, Hallucination Inducement, Telekinesis, One Hit Kill, Durability Bypassing, Death Inducement, Heart Stopping and Fatal Countenance (no mortal can perceive It's true form without dropping dead the second they see it) | Immortality (Type 0; It's true form is eternal and can never truly be killed), Reality Warping and Fatal Countenance Attack Potency: At least Planet level (arrived on Earth in a cataclysmic meteor impact) | At least Universe level+ (Exists beyond space and time in a realm with no true physical form. The natural enemy of Maturin, who created the universe on accident during a stomachache. Exists within and encompasses the Deadlights, a parallel universe), likely Multi-Universe level (Claimed that he devours worlds. Can manifest itself in other universes) Speed: Subsonic (as fast as a bullet train) | Omnipresent ''' '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class | At least Universal+, likely Multi-Universal Durability: Unknown Stamina: Probably Inexhaustible Range: Several kilometers. | Multi-Universal (can manifest itself in other universes) Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Unknown, but very high Weaknesses: Underestimates humanity. Is still bound to the laws of the thing it turns into. Disbelief and positive emotions can overcome it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Physical Illusions:' It can create illusions capable of harming others, such as organs, sentient photographs, streams of blood, soundwaves and balloons. It's illusions are only visible to its prey and victims. *'Psychic Power:' Pennywise has tons of psychic power. He can manipulate psychic energy and create psychic hurricanes, for example. *'Deadlights:' Pennywise can fire off deadly beams of light. He can also create a light named "Deadlight" that can drug people or even induce instant death. *'Telekinesis:' Pennywise can manipulate objects and their behaviour with his mind alone. *'Shapeshifting:' Pennywise can turn into virtually anything it pleases as long as it can be touched, receiving all their powers and qualities. This ranges from lifeforms to objects and matter. Key: Manifestations | The Deadlights Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2